


Interferenze

by CabiriaMinerva



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clues, Gen, Guardi ma non osservi, Hangover, Melancholy, Post The Reichenbach Fall, Wishes, ricordi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabiriaMinerva/pseuds/CabiriaMinerva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock l'ha sempre detto: John guarda, ma non osserva. Se solo osservasse vedrebbe gli indizi e capirebbe... Ma forse, dopo un incubo simile, semplicemente non vuole vedere.</p>
<p>«Se è uno scherzo, non è divertente.»<br/>«Non lo è. E lo sai, hai tutti gli indizi che ti servono per capirlo. Devi solo osservare.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interferenze

  
 

_But, please, there's just one more thing,_

_one more thing, one more miracle,_

_Sherlock, for me._

_Don't be... dead._

_Would you do that just for me?_

_Just stop it._

_Stop this._

  
 

 

«No.»

«No.» John scosse la testa nel ripetere le parole di Sherlock – come fosse possibile che, nella sua genialità, quell'uomo potesse essere così infantile rimaneva un mistero – e tamburellò nervosamente sul tavolo con le dita. «E posso sapere il motivo di questa decisione?»

Sherlock levò appena lo sguardo dalla provetta che teneva tra le mani, e John poté leggere la risposta negli occhi chiari e un po' annoiati. «No, naturalmente.» Sorseggiò le ultime dita del tè nero che Mrs. Hudson, borbottando, aveva preparato loro. Per un istante vagliò l'idea di usare la tazza come arma impropria.

A dire il vero non sapeva bene perché si sentisse quasi in dovere di convincere Sherlock ad accettare l'invito a cena di Mycroft. Forse la colpa era di quel dannato incubo – l'immagine dell'uomo che si lanciava nel vuoto, atterrando con uno schianto a pochi metri da lui, era ancora vivida nella sua mente, quasi come se fosse successo sul serio – o forse, nella sua ingenuità, pensava che i due fratelli avrebbero interagito meglio in una situazione normale. D'accordo, forse normale era una parola un po' forte. In una situazione senza cadaveri, spie e segreti di stato, ecco.

«È stato cortese, potresti provare a ricambiare la gentilezza almeno per una volta.»

«No.»

Forse se si fosse voltato verso il muro e avesse cominciato a parlare con la tappezzeria e con quella stupida faccina gialla – strano, la vernice sembrava più brillante di quel che ricordasse... – avrebbe riscosso risultati migliori.

«Vuole solo festeggiare il tuo compleanno, per l'amor del cielo!»

Il suo compleanno... era già il suo compleanno? Sembrava ancora così lontano... Forse era solo stanco e ancora un po' intontito dallo scotch della sera prima – prese mentalmente nota di fare più attenzione la prossima volta che Lestrade si offriva di pagare _un giro_.

«Appunto.» La risposta di Sherlock era stata poco più di un grugnito scocciato.

«Lo so che Mycroft è... beh, Mycroft. E che avete i vostri litigi e le vostre piccole guerre, ma sembrava sincero quando mi ha promesso» quattro volte, «che non ci sono secondi fini.» Niente. «Accidenti! Nemmeno io passo le mie giornate sperando di incappare in tuo fratello, però...» … però era come se _sentisse_ di dover andare a quella cena. Buffo.

Un sospiro. «Se acconsento la smetterai di lamentarti in continuazione? È snervante e mi distrai.»

John diede un'occhiata all'orologio, le labbra che si piegavano in un sorriso soddisfatto: solo nove minuti di insistenze per far perdere la calma a Sherlock e convincerlo ad acconsentire. Un record. Sghignazzò e andò a mettere il bollitore sul fornello – aveva ancora la bocca arsa a causa dell'alcool... dannato scotch! – senza accorgersi della profonda crepa in una delle due tazze che aveva preparato, quella che in pochi minuti sarebbe stata tra le mani di Sherlock.

_Tu guardi ma non osservi!,_ avrebbe potuto dirgli, ma a cosa sarebbe servito, a quel punto?

  
 

* * *

  
 

«Smettila di agitarti!» John allungò le mani per sistemare il colletto dell'amico – da quando aveva iniziato a prendersi cura anche del suo abbigliamento? – pensando al fatto che Sherlock fosse un paradosso vivente. Sherlock Holmes, l'unico consulente detective al mondo, il _geniale_ Sherlock Holmes... che faceva i capricci, come un bambino, per una semplice cena in compagnia del fratello.

Scesero dal taxi.

C'era sempre stato quel cespuglio di rose, proprio ai piedi delle scale che portavano all'entrata della monumentale casa di Mycroft? John aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre passava accanto ai fiori che, candidi, spiccavano nella sera che andava scurendosi. Certo, Mycroft amava le cose belle, raffinate, ma non gli era mai sembrato tipo da fiori.

Il rumore della porta che si apriva – che avesse suonato Sherlock? – gli fece subito dimenticare la sensazione che qualcosa fosse semplicemente sbagliato.

Sorrise alla donna che li accolse – non Anthea che, nonostante l'impressione che aveva sempre avuto John, evidentemente non era al fianco di Mycroft giorno e notte – e si accomodò, seguito a ruota da Sherlock, ovviamente imbronciato.

«Sei così bravo a recitare quando si tratta di estorcere informazioni a testimoni e sospetti, perché per una volta non provi ad usare le tue _doti_ per il bene altrui e fingi di passare una serata piacevole?» mormorò tra i denti mentre varcavano la soglia del salone.

Sherlock gli rivolse un sorriso palesemente finto che si raggelò subito dopo.

«Cosa c'è ora?» Con uno sbuffo, John rivolse lo sguardo alle persone sedute sul divano.

Due donne che non riconobbe.

Mycroft, in piedi accanto a loro, tolse la mano dalla spalla della donna più matura e si avvicinò ai nuovi arrivati tendendo la mano a John – in ogni caso, Sherlock non l'avrebbe stretta.

«Ah, finalmente siete arrivati. Avevamo quasi perso le speranze.» Sospinse Sherlock e John verso il divano, approfittando della distrazione del fratello per chinarsi verso John e ringraziarlo di averlo convinto ad accettare l'invito.

«Chi sono?» gli mormorò il dottore in risposta, allibito dallo sguardo un poco turbato di Sherlock. Mycroft sorrise senza rispondere, allora John le osservò meglio.

Capelli neri, lunghi, e pelle sottile che gli ricordava stranamente la vecchia aristocrazia inglese. Alte, probabilmente – sicuramente – più di lui, a giudicare dalle lunghe gambe accavallate. Zigomi un poco spigolosi. Imparentate, probabilmente madre e figlia, considerando la rassomiglianza – si complimentò silenziosamente per le sue capacità d'osservazione, nettamente migliorate da quando aveva conosciuto Sherlock. La donna più giovane – poco più di una ragazza – aveva un bel seno, messo in risalto dal taglio della camicetta e, a proposito di taglio, gli occhi... Si voltò di scatto verso Sherlock, la bocca leggermente spalancata per lo stupore. Possibile che...

« _Mummy._ »1 

La donna sorrise e si alzò, avvicinandosi al figlio e stringendolo in un abbraccio. Sembrava che non si vedessero da un'intera vita.

_Mummy?_ Beh, questo John non se lo aspettava. Certo, sapeva che Sherlock doveva avere dei genitori, da qualche parte, però era comunque strano vedere uno di essi abbracciarlo.

Mycroft sorrideva, palesemente soddisfatto dello choc che la sua sorpresa aveva causato al fratello.

«Ciao anche a te, Sherlock.» La donna più giovane, una sorella di cui John ignorava l'esistenza, aveva raggiunto il resto della sua famiglia.

«Sharleen.» Sherlock appoggiò una mano sulla spalla della sorella in un gesto protettivo, forse anche tenero. Era commozione quella che John gli leggeva sul volto? Da quanto tempo non la vedeva?

Quando, dopo i convenevoli, si diressero verso la sala da pranzo, il dottore trattenne Sherlock per un braccio, rallentandolo così da potergli parlare.

«Non sapevo avessi una sorella.»

«Te ne ho accennato, una volta, tempo fa...» Sherlock tenne lo sguardo fisso, le labbra rigide, come se stesse cercando di mantenere la calma. Perché, poi? Non sembrava dispiaciuto da quell'inaspettata riunione di famiglia, gli occhi che ancora seguivano le due donne come se avesse paura di vederle svanire da un momento all'altro. «Ma non l'ho mai ritenuta un'informazione particolarmente rilevante.»

_Ricordi, John?_

_Ricordo... cosa?_

«Non mi sembra...» Si sarebbe ricordato se Sherlock gli avesse detto di avere una sorella, no? «Sarà stata una di quelle volte in cui mi parli anche se sto dormendo.»

«È plausibile.» Riprese a camminare verso il tavolo. «Comunque sarebbe meglio se smettessi di guardarle il seno. Mycroft è sempre stato molto protettivo nei suoi confronti. Tutti noi lo eravamo.»

Qualcosa nell'ultima frase stonava, ma John era troppo impegnato a reclamare che non stava guardando il seno di Sharleen – non che fosse un bel seno, anzi – per accorgersene.

_Ricordi?_

John sbatté le palpebre, cercando di capire che cosa diamine volesse quella vocina fastidiosa che lo importunava di tanto in tanto. Non che pensasse di essere impazzito, ovviamente. Era più una specie di sussurro che arrivava dal suo inconscio. Lo stesso che quella mattina – era solo quella mattina? Ma l'invito era arrivato almeno una settimana prima... – gli aveva fatto notare che la vernice era un po' più brillante del solito, che aveva insinuato un leggero dubbio sulla precedente presenza di quelle rose bianche – perché bianche, poi? – davanti alla casa di Mycroft.

Con un sospiro cercò di archiviarla e di tornare a concentrarsi sulla cena. Sorrise a Sharleen mentre lei gli raccontava qualcosa a proposito di un film che aveva appena visto – anche lui l'aveva visto, anni prima, quando ancora c'erano le VHS.

Cominciarono a mangiare, ma John ora era troppo assorto nella conversazione con la sorella di Sherlock per accorgersi del gusto piatto, quasi inesistente della zuppa. Se l'avesse incontrata in un altro contesto, possibilmente senza due fratelli pronti a saltargli al collo al primo passo falso, ci avrebbe provato. Decisamente. Era come parlare con la versione femminile e migliorata di Sherlock: intelligente, affascinante, con un discreto senso dell'umorismo.

Le stava raccontando della sua ultima missione in Afghanistan quando sentì per la prima volta la musica. Lasciò la frase a metà, le parole morte in un nodo alla gola. Violino. Gli sembrava fosse passata un'eternità dall'ultima volta che ne aveva sentito il suono, eppure Sherlock si esercitava quasi ogni giorno. Si guardò attorno spaesato. Da dove arrivava? Si volse verso Mycroft per chiederglielo e notò che gli Holmes lo stavano guardando in silenzio. Quando si erano alzati in piedi?

_John..._

La musica si fece più forte, rimbombando nella sala spaziosa. «Che cosa...» Cercò lo sguardo di Sherlock e si stupì nel vedere la sua espressione. Tristezza? «Non... non capisco.»

«Come ti ho detto più volte, John, tu guardi ma non osservi.» Il suo tono era _dispiaciuto._

«Che cosa dovrei osservare?» Che cosa diavolo stava succedendo? «Se è uno scherzo, non è divertente.»

«Non lo è. E lo sai, hai tutti gli indizi che ti servono per capirlo. Devi solo _osservare_.»

Che cosa diavolo avrebbe dovuto osservare? Che cosa... oh...

Indizi. _Osserva._

«Oh.» _No._ John mosse la testa. _No. No. No._

«L'hai sempre saputo.»

La vernice. Fresca, come se la faccia fosse appena stata dipinta. Come se il tempo non fosse passato.

Gennaio. Sherlock compiva gli anni in gennaio. Quindi perché festeggiarlo adesso?

La tazza. Quella crepa... «Era la tua tazza...» Le parole fecero fatica ad uscire, accompagnate dal dolore della comprensione.

E le rose... oh cielo, come aveva fatto a non accorgersi delle rose? Lui stesso le aveva posate sulla terra appena smossa.

_Te ne ho accennato, una volta, tempo fa...._ Rivide un flash, nella sua mente. Sherlock dopo un caso in cui era quasi stato investito da una scavatrice, sdraiato sul divano, impassibile, ad ascoltare la predica di John. Aveva sorriso mestamente. _Nella mia famiglia ben pochi sono sopravvissuti a lungo, John. Cosa importa?_ Guardò le due donne e improvvisamente ricordò com'era continuata la discussione. Non gli aveva raccontato l'intera storia, solo qualche accenno. Madre e figlia erano uscite di casa per fare delle compere, aspettavano che il semaforo diventasse verde e non si erano accorte dell'auto che sbandava proprio verso di loro. _Un incidente come tanti. Era ubriaco. Forse se non ci fosse stato un muro proprio dietro di loro si sarebbero salvate..._

«Sherlock...»

«Non è stato così difficile, non trovi?» Arrogante. Certe cose non cambiano.

«Il sogno...»

_Questa telefonata è... è il mio biglietto. È così che fanno le persone, no? Lasciano una biglietto._

Sherlock in piedi sul cornicione, il telefono stretto in mano. Sherlock pallido, più pallido del solito. Sherlock sconfitto – sono lacrime quelle che gli bagnano il volto?

_Lasciano un biglietto... quando?_

No, era stato solo un brutto sogno. Un orribile sogno. Sherlock non si era mai buttato, Moriarty non aveva vinto. John non era rimasto solo, ancora.

«Il cervello sa creare illusioni talmente forti che nessuna droga potrà mai eguagliarle.» mormorò Sherlock in risposta ai silenziosi _perché?_ di John. «Ma nemmeno l'illusione più potente può durare per sempre.» Sorrise, e ancora John ebbe l'impressione che Sherlock fosse triste.

_Addio, John._

  
 

* * *

  
 

Si risvegliò con un sussulto, annaspando, come se fosse appena riemerso da un lago gelido. Aveva la bocca impastata, ma sul comodino trovò una bottiglia d'acqua. La guardò con diffidenza ma poi la sete prevalse e, dopo essersi messo a sedere, in pochi sorsi ne bevve la metà. Quando il gusto amarognolo dell'alcool fu sciacquato dalla sua bocca si guardò attorno, riconoscendo la propria camera, i propri vestiti buttati su una sedia. Appoggiò la bottiglia accanto al letto.

«Sherlock?»

_Osserva, John. Guardare non basta..._

Gli cadde l'occhio sul comodino, proprio dove prima si trovava la bottiglia. Un foglietto piegato a metà. _La prossima volta niente scotch. È ora di andare avanti. Passo in serata a vedere come stai. G.L._

I ricordi della sera prima gli piombarono addosso con violenza, facendogli pulsare la testa.

Lestrade, il pub, lo scotch. Sherlock. Ancora scotch. Sherlock che se n'era andato. Sherlock sul marciapiede, la testa in una pozza di sangue. _Adesso basta, John._ No, ancora scotch. Gli serviva. Avrebbe riempito il vuoto, almeno per un po'. I capelli impiastricciati dal sangue scuro. Il silenzio.

Chiuse gli occhi mentre la memoria cancellava la speranza.  
  
 

* * *

1[](http://www.efpfanfic.net/stories.php?action=newstory#sdfootnote1anc)È così che la chiama nell'episodio _A study in pink_. Nessuna traduzione sarebbe stata all'altezza.

**Author's Note:**

> È nata come un "scribacchiamo due righe" mentre ero a lezione, però poi mi son fatta prendere un po' la mano... E probabilmente avere come sottofondo musicale una delle musiche più tristi dello show non ha aiutato.  
> Per chi l'ha voluto vedere, probabilmente c'è anche un accenno a John/Sherlock - e con questo intendo dire che vi lascio liberissimi di interpretarlo come vi pare (anche perché pure io non so bene se ci sia o meno).
> 
> A presto,  
> Cabiria Minerva


End file.
